Dust Town Favors
by C. Nile De'Mencia
Summary: While seeking the aid of the Dwarves, Atomsk, one of the few remaining Grey Wardens, finds something very... unexpected. Rated M for a reason folks


Atomsk stalked the dirty alleys of dust town, frowning at the grime building on his boots and hargreaves. He came to a tiny town square of sorts, motioning for his friends, Zevran, and Sten, and his trusty war dog Gatatog, to stop. Spying just the type of person he was looking for, he crossed to her, a haggard; beat down dwarven woman about twice his age and just a few inches shorter than he.

Spare some coin? She asked him, holding out her hand for a few coppers. 'But of course the best way to open a beggar's mouth is with coin' Atomsk smiled and have her five silvers, the dull glint of the discs lighting up her eyes. "Well what brings you out of the diamond district, you have a vice for old Nadezda to fulfill?" the woman asked from her hobbled height. The elf's dark eyes raked over the older Dwarf, taking in her stocky features. "Since you've mentioned, I might have an idea for you to make a few more coin, if you're interested." The dark elf said in his sultry voice, flicking a shock of his white hair from his eyes. Nadezda seemed to weigh her options for a moment, before nodding to him and pulling herself off the ground. Atomsk turned to his followers and ticked his head to the side, motioning for them to be off, but stay vigilant; his trouncing of Bhelen's fighters had made him quite the target.

The two men nodded and set out in different directions, Gatatog staying beside him. Silently, Nadezda led the elf to a rundown house on the outskirts of the town. Inside was a bed, slightly beaten, but for the most part in good condition. The dwarf waved to the bed, "make yourself comfortable, I won't take long." Her rough voice came across softly as she went through a door in the back of the house. Atomsk sighed and tossed his pack and heavy blade to the floor, beginning to disrobe.

Beneath his armor, he was small and wiry, in truth; he wasn't a warrior, but a mage, learned in the ancient arts of the Arcane Warrior. With magic he hoisted his vast bumper sword, not strength. The elf had disrobed and slipped beneath the covers, covering himself to the waist and folding his arms back, using his laced hands like a pillow. He hummed a song that his mother had sung to him when he was little, the rundown house in Dust Town reminding him of his childhood in the alienage.

Atomsk heard the latch of the door click and his eyes flickered to it, widening slightly at the sight. Nadezda had bathed, cleansing the dirt and grit and grime of the city from her skin and hair. She wore a slinky number of ragged, worn lace that, while obviously aged, still showcased her proportions well. She was of a slight build, destitution having eaten her stocky body down to wiry muscle, with no room for fat. Her breast were nicely sized, not massive, but deserving of the term large.

His erection grew as his dark eyes ran all over her hungrily. A slight blush came to the now blonde dwarf, "I haven't been looked at like that in a long time." She said, crossing to the bed and her waiting elf. She climbed atop him, straddling his hips and gasping slightly at the pain in her knees. Nadezda shifted a bit and Atomsk used the opportunity to move the covers back so that when she settled down more comfortably, his manhood pressed against the fuzzy blonde curls betwixt his rider's legs. "Patience patience, you're a cute one and I want to earn my pay." She told him, most of the gravel of her destitution having melted away from her voice, replaced with a soft, worn voice that spoke of kindness and experience.

The dwarf slowly dragged herself back, grinding her hips against his and tickling with her curls. She started by giving him a warm kiss, lightly prodding his lips with her tongue. He obliged, and to his surprise, her tongue slid in and around his own, coiling around with an unknown length. He gasped and Nadezda smiled against his lips, her hands beginning to drift about his torso, rubbing his toned muscles in a relaxing way.

She withdrew her tongue into her mouth and moved down to his chin, nipping and kissing a trail along his jaw. Atomsk's hands drifted to her rump and he squeezed firmly, earning a purr from his temporary temptress. Her lips, soft and pink like rose petals, kissed and nipped to his neck, then up to his ear, where she nibbled the lobe and whispered as sultry and seductive as she could, "I'm going to make you squirm and scream my name." Atomsk shivered with pleasure as she ran a nailed hand lightly down his side and her lips worked back down his neck.

She kissed and sucked; getting gasps and moans from her elf while he strained to remain still beneath her. Nadezda's lips moved down his toned breast, her own dragging down his abdomen, her hardened nipples drawing soft trails on his skin behind their lace prison. The elf gasped as she captured his nipple between her lips, and his other between her fingers. She licked and bit and fuax suckled, only stopping to switch to the other while her captive groaned his pleasure at her ministrations.

With the dark elf all but quivering, she trailed her lips down his abs, running suddenly into her goal, a little sooner than expected and drawing a gasp from the elf's lips at the sudden contact. Nadezda breathed deeply his husky scent, then blew her held breath out over her captive's manhood, making him shudder and gasp, begging her for more. The older Dwarf just smirked, running her tongue in circles around his head as lightly as she could.

Her tongue dipped down his length, trailing her saliva behind it, before darting back up and getting more shuddering and barely silenced moans and begs for more. Finally, she took his head into her mouth, eliciting a cry from the elf. The dwarf swirled her tongue around his length and bobbed her head ever so slightly, focusing on coiling her tongue around him and sliding it up and down.

Shuddering from the already mass amounts of stimulation, Atomsk didn't even notice when Nadezda slipped her worn nightie off, only taking in her breasts when he felt them molded around his manhood. He gasped acknowledgment of the soft, luscious flesh, his eyes squeezing closed as he focused on holding himself back, already feeling an orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.

Nadezda seemed to pick up on this, as instead of continuing her taunt, she slowly slid her soft, creamy, warm breasts up his hard, tanned, toned body, driving a gasp from him at the sensation. His gasp was short lived, as his dwarven temptress captured his mouth with her own, taking it gently and pressing her tongue in, against his. Atomsk was grateful for the break in teasing, and felt the orgasm begin to fade.

He let his hands roam all over Nadezda's body, squeezing and gripping. When finally they broke apart, the dwarf ground her curls against him again, feeling for his ever present manhood, still hard as ever, pushing up against her womanhood and her tummy with its length. Sitting straight up, the dwarf angled her elf's manhood straight at the heart of her curls, which had begun seeping its sweet juices in anticipation of the coming pleasure.

She slowly lowered herself onto the elf's member, drawing a gasp from them both. Atomsk's hands shot to her hips and slowly forced her further down putting him deeper in her. They both moaned as the elf hilted himself in the blonde dwarf. Nadezda was first to move, lifting herself up at an awkward angle and dropping back down on him. She gasped as his member probed places no other man had ever reached. Atomsk moaned, "So hot, so tight..."

Nadezda only got to ride the warden for a short time, Atomsk having grown quickly tired of the agonizingly slow pace she set with her crippled legs. He rolled them slowly so that he was on top an thrusted powerfully into her, driving her into the mattress of the bed with each. Nadezda's cries of pleasure melted into a nearly sustained note of ecstasy, broken only by the slaps of flesh when there bodies collided. The dwarf came quickly under the elf's brutal pace, screaming his name loud enough for the rest of the beggars to hear and an answering growl from Gatatog on the other side of the door.

Atomsk paid no heed, instead picking up what he thought had been a leisurely pace, and speeding it up. He augmented the experience by coating his hands in an ever-changing sheen of fire and ice and running them all over the ecstasy besieged dwarf's body. She shrieked and came again at the sudden wave of pleasure roiling through her. He womanhood was now positively gushing, coating Atomsk's member in her sweet juices and leaking them all over the bed. The convulsions from her orgasm pushed the elf closer and closer, coiling his passion, his pleasure, his coming orgasm, in his belly and winding it tighter and tighter, till finally, screaming her name to match an identical cry of lust or love, Atomsk came, spilling his seed deep within his blonde bedmate.

He collapsed, panting and sweating, spent from what was, in his eyes, the best sex he had ever had. He pulled a still-quivering Nadezda to him and held her close, quickly falling into a deep slumber as the dwarf rode out the last of her orgasm and cuddled close to him, following him into slumber, his rasping breaths accompanied by her own, soft, cute snores.


End file.
